Vacaciones en kalos
by Estui
Summary: Ash decide visitar la región de kalos para descansar del reto que lleva junto a Brock y Gary y documentados por Trayce


Era un día común y corriente en las vacaciones que decidió tomar Ash ante la prueba de retar de nuevo a los líderes de kanto por orden de Scott y Samuel Oak.

Ash hace un tiempo que poseía un pequeño Modkip el cual eclosiono de un huevo que le regaló Brock, este se encontraba con Ash, Pikachu, Hawlucha y Noivern.

Recién salía del centro pokemon decidió salir en busca de su amigo y hermano Clemont .

Ni bien había salido, lo reconocieron como el Héroe de Kalos quien hace unos meses había salvado la región.

Como pudo se escapó corriendo, al llegar al gimnasio de Ciudad Lumius entra corriendo, llegando directo a la arena de batalla donde se encontraban Trevor y Shouta platicando junto a Clemont.

Al verlos los saluda

Que tal chicos como les a ido - menciono Ash contento.

Ash!! - exclamó Clemont alegre al ver a su hermano sonriendo de lado a lado.

Ash! Como has estado, que has hecho desde que partiste de kalos - menciono Shouta cortesmente.

A parte de besar a Serena- mencionó de forma pícara Clemont

Pobre tierno, eso lo deprimira - dijo Trevor preocupado por su amigo.

En fin - dijo un tanto molesto ash por el Comentario de Trevor.

 _¿Ash se puso celoso? - pensó Clemont_ Hermanito, apúrate recuerda que hoy me entregan a mi primer... Bonie no termino de hablar al ver a ash se abalanzó a abrazarlo y llorar.

Bonie por que lloras? - interrogó ash.

Lo que pasa es que ella quería sorprenderlos y retarlos a una batalla y presentación respectivamente, cuando nos volviéramos a ver - menciono Clemont.

Bonie si tu quieres puedo mantener el secreto y no le diré a Serena que tienes ya tu primer pokemon, y nuestra batalla será oficial, eso sí, sí me ganas tendré que entregarte mi insignia de Cerebro de la Frontera.

¡¡¿QUÉ, CEREBRO DE LA FRONTERA?!! -Gritaron Shouta, Trevor y Clemont.

Hermanote que es un cerebro de la frontera - pregunto inocente Bonie.

Un cerebro de la frontera, es un entrenador cuyo nivel esta por encima de un alto mando. - contesto Trevor

Sin embargo este reto no lo han logrado superar muchos entrenadores y su creador Scott busca a los mejores de lo mejor, para optar a realizar dicho evento tienes que ser invitado. - añadió Clemont.

Sin embargo había escuchado que hace años un entrenador con un Sceptail logro vencer a los 7 cerebros de la Frontera y se le fue otorgado el privilegio de convertirse en el 8o miembro. - Completo Shouta

Pero oi que este tarado reclino la oferta de ser miembro de una Elite tan fuerte que incluso Brandon el actual líder de La pirámide de Batalla es puesto en el mismo nivel con la Campeona cm Sinho Cyntia, nuestra Campeona Dianta y con el legendario doma Dragones Lance campeón de Jotho y Kanto.-menciono Alain quien recién entraba al gimnasio de Lumius.

GRACIAS! -dijo Ash con sarcasmo.

Pero a todo esto por que hablamos de los miembros más fuerte de Kanto, Jotho y Hoen, y por que ahí me dijo gracias? - pregunto Alain.

Lo que sucede es que Ash es un cerebro de la frontera -dijo Bonie con inocencia.

QUÉ!!! - Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Alain.

Bueno no es la gran cosa e tenido ese puesto desde hace algunos años, pero por T A R A D O, no acepte en su momento el puesto, y cuando volví a casa, me encontré con el profesor Oak y Scott junto a mi madre esperando a mi llegada. Luego llegaron dos amigos y compañeros de viaje y por diversos motivos terminamos los 3 envuelto en este lío y ahora soy un cerebro de la frontera o por lo menos lo seré si primero reúno las 8 medallas de kanto junto a mis compañeros, sin embargo si uno de los 3 pierde contra cualquier líder los 3 nos vemos obligados a reiniciar desde el primer gimnasio, y en esta ocasión los líderes tienen permitido luchar con todo el potencial que tienen, sin restricciones de poder o nivel en sus pokemon, el uso de objetos de batalla o de curación y si poseen legendarios podrán usarlos libremente. - menciono ash para tratar de explicar como termino siendo o formará parte de los cerebros de la frontera.

Cuando terminó de explicar solo pudo observar a un Shouta con estrellas en los ojos, a un Trevor desmayado de la impresión, a Clemont totalmente en shock, una Bonie ilusionada en solo pensar las batallas de Ash, y un Alain con unos ojos llenos de emoción.

Y si Alain, si pueden usar mega evolución incluyendo a legendario mega evolucionados - agrego Ash

Para luego ver como un Alain salía volando y dejándo una estela de polvo y humo.

Pasado el pequeño incidente y la reanimación de Alain por parte de Clemont y uno de sus inventos, el cual por petición de Ash realizaron una trinchera y pusieron un panel anti balas, por seguridad. Este invento no explotó y realizó su objetivo.

Posterior a este incidente Alain explicó que era el quien entregaría a los nuevos iniciales a la Pequeña Eureka Bonibell, mejor conocida como Bonie.

Y bien Bonie dime a quien elegirás, recuerda que solo uno puede ser - menciono Alain.

Bueno la verdad quisiera tener un Chespien como mi hermanote - dijo Eureka, haciendo que el Chespien de Clemont saliera de su Ball e inflara pecho junto a su entrenador - sin embargo, este pokemon a pesar de ser lindo no es mi estilo - añadió Bonie haciéndo que tanto Clemont y Chespien fueran a llorar amargamente en una esquina.

También quiera tener un Sceptile como Shouta - menciono Bonie, acto seguido Shouta liberó a su pokemon y este dijo su nombre con emoción.

Así cuando sea navidad lo megadvoluciono y le pongo luces y bolas navideñas en la Cola - dijo Bonie inocentemente, haciendo que tanto Shouta y Sceptile se pusieran en cuclillas y empezarán a mover en círculos un dedo en el suelo de la. Arena,mientras Trevor trataba de animarlos.

O un Frokie como el de Ash sin mencionar que es estilizado y elegante y fácil de vestir para los Performarse, solo temo que lo termine abandonando o que Punichan me lo pida igual que el de Ash - menciono tristemente Bonie al recordar a su querido Punichan y el greninja de ash. Mientras ash simplemente bajo la mirada, mientras pikachu en su hombro brotaba lágrimas de dolor, mientras un atardecer se formaba detrás de ellos dos y un viento soplaba su rostro haciéndolo ver como todo un héroe recién salido de una batalla.

Mientras que Alían miraba todas esas escenas con una gatita estilo anime en su Sien.

Por eso e decidido que serás tu pequeña Fennekien.

Muy bien Bonie, acá te entrego tu Pokedex y 5 pokeball, las cuales puedes comprar en cualquier tienda o bien siendo hermana de Clemont líder de Gimnasio de Lumius las pokeball se te transferirán cuando te sean de necesidad o te quedes sin ellas.

Debes cuidar y crecer junto a todos tus pokemon, hoy tu hostia comienza.

Empezo a narrar Alain mientras el fondo de un laboratorio aparecía detrás de él, así como Clemont, Ash Shouta y Trevor vestían batas de laboratorio y trabajaban animadamente.

Sin mencionar que este mundo es inmenso, en el conocerás nuevos amigos, nuevas aventuras, los pokemon son tan amplios en especies como humanos en el planeta, aun hoy no podríamos decir que conocemos a todos nuestros compañeros, algunos habitan los cielos, otros los mares profundos, otros incluso el espacio, montañas inimaginables, e incluso volcanes. Por ello hoy que comienza tu aventura, junto a tu pokemon, hoy es el comienzo de un nuevo reto y una vida al. Lado de tus inseparables amigos los pokemon. Recuerda que algunos los usan para concursos, para presentaciones o para batallas, sin embargo todos somos iguales y ningún pokemon es idéntico ni aun siendo del mismo nivel o especie, todos son especiales y reflejan al entrenador, y yo pues yo me dedico a estudiarlos, yo estudio el vínculo que une a un pokemon y su entrenador, aquel que los lleva aun más lejos, lo que logra que logren lo imposible- menciono Alain emocionado por su primer discurso como Profesor pokemon.

Bravo, Bravo - se oían los gritos de Manon apoyando a Alain.

Y pensar que tan sólo unos meses atrás eras controlado por los Flare y hoy ya eres un digno sucesor. - menciono el profesor Scycamur con orgullo en su voz

Mientras ash y compañía desmontaban el laboratorio improvisado para el discurso de Alain.

Después de darle las indicaciones finales a Bonnie esta subió a su abitacion para arreglar lo último que le faltaba en su viaje.

Oye ash si le demostramos como es una batalla de verdad a Bonie -dijo Alain a ash

Me gusta la idea-dijo ash

Eso si tendrás que enfrentar en un combate doble a los profesores. - añadió Clemont

Chicos tengo un problema-dijo nervioso Ash

Olvide mis pokeball en el centro pokemon y si salgo de acá, me reconocerán y no podré volver a tiempo para despedir a Bonie - dijo decaído Ash

Pero ash puede pelar con Trevor y conmigo-dijo shouta

Muy bien así será - dijo el profesor Sycamur.

Después de una refacción amena donde Alain junto a manon realizaron un pequeño show a Bonie.

Un ash y shouta compitiendo por quien comía más, hasta que Trevor tuvo que auxiliar a shouta quien no le pido seguir el paso a su maestro y termino atragantado y casi muerto de asfixia.

Bien Bonie, antes de irte, te tenemos un último regalo - menciono ash con entusiasmo.

Asi es, combatiremos Ash, Shouta y yo en una batalla dos contra 1 - menciono Trevor

Siii, Bonie esta feliz, Dedenne Fennenkien pongamos atención-menciono Bonie emocionada.

Muy bien esta batalla es entre los semifinalistas de la liga kalos Shouta y Trevor contra el sub campeón y cerebro de la frontera Ash ketchup, es una batalla dos contra uno, el primero que quede sin los dos pokemon será el ganador - dictó las reglas Clemont con rigor y seriedad.

Bien- gritaron Trevor y Shouta

Claro - grito Ash

Sin más que decir presenten sus pokemon - declaró Clemont.

Sal al campo Sceptail - grito Shouta preséntate al campo amigo - llamo Trevor a su charizard

Sal Mudkiep - menciono ash con entusiasmo.

Pikachu ve - llamo a su segundo pokemon

Bien ya que eres el 8o cerebro de frontera de kanto, no nos iremos con juegos - grito Shouta con emoción

MEGA evoluciona Sceptail - grito Shouta energético.

Scep Scep scetpail - respondió Sceptile mientras su cuerpo cambiaba en el proceso de mega evolución.

Mostremos nuestro poder - gritaba eufórico Trevor mientras presionaba su piedra llave incrustada en el botón de su cámara.

Char Char Char Char - grito Charizard mientras cambiaba en su Mega forma y.

Nosotros también mostremos nuestro poder ELEVACIÓN ACUÁTICA - Grito Ash con Emoción.

Elevación acúatica? - preguntaron Alain y el. Profesor Sycamur al Mismo. Tiempo.

Mud Mud Mud... Marshatom!! - grito el pequeño Mudkip mientras se cubrí de un capullo de Agua y su forma cambio repentinamente de mudkip a Swamper, su tamaño crecio considerable, se colocó sobre sus patas delanteras, le salieron pequeñas protuberancias sobre la cabeza , su Cola cambio de forma creciendo, en el rostro le salieron dos protuberancias con dos pequeños picos de cada lado.

Mientras este aun era una silueta en el agua que lo. Rodeaba..

Pulso Dragon - grito con emoción Shouta dándole de lleno. En el rostro al recién "evolucionado" Marshtom y noqueandolo de un solo Golpe, para sorpresa de todos el imponente Marshtom regresado a su forma inicial de Mudkip.

 **Pi Pi ka chu? - pregunto pikachu.** Bueno amigo creo que solo quedas tu-dijo pesadamente ash a pikachu

Espera que fue eso? - pregunto el profesor Sycamur.

Se llama Elevación Acúatica, es una forma en el cual el pokemon evoluciona a su máxima forma, el único inconveniente es que si le dan un golpe cuando aún está dentro del capullo de agua el golpe es crítico y de k.o. - menciono ash viendo a shouta

Perdón - dijo shouta

Bueno ahora su pikachu, demostremos quien es el más fuerte.

Golpea el suelo con Cola de hierro y terminalos con trueno.

Sin que sus rivales pudieran dar orden alguna, observaban la combinación de ataques por parte del pequeño pikachu de Ash y este impactando con sus pokemon .

Al dispersarse la explosión se pudo observar a un charizard a duras penas en pie a un charizard jadeando.

Charizard/Sceptile Carga dragon!! - gritaron con todas sus fuerzas Shouta y Trevor a sus pokemon...

Pikachu Rayo a máximo poder!! - grito ash con todas sus fuerzas.

Llueve hojas!! - exclamó shouta

Lanza llamas - grito Trevor

Los tres ataques colisionaron provocando el campo temblará y se llenará de humo nuevamente, al despejarse el humo, se podía ver a los 3 pokemon de pie, los tres sonrieron a la vez mientras se desplomaba Charizard Y, seguido de Sceptail, quienes volvieron a sus formas bases...

Y el ganador es...

Espero Clemont -dijo ash

Para ver como su amigo inseparable termino desplomado en el suelo junto a los anteriores megas..

Ahora si Clemont - menciono Ash

E si, esta batalla es un empate, ninguno de los 4 pokemon pueden continuar - exclamó Clemont con alegría hasta que...

Un trozo del techo del. Gimnasio caía estrepitosamente en medio del campo de batalla

Perdón Clemont nos excedimos - dijeron shouta, ash y Trevor.

 _Que bueno que no fue en el laboratorio, ya estoy en la quiebra de tantas reparaciones - pensaba el profesor Sycamur_

Y así es como concluye esta pequeña historia, donde doy pie a sucesos que se realizarán en el comienzo de un nuevo reto.

Hasta pronto


End file.
